Saturday movie night
by waitingaroundto-die
Summary: Emily and Alison are having a movie night. Emily gets to explore a bit more about Alison's taste in movies and discovers something she didn't expect. Emison.


_So this is my second story and it is kind of what happened before the events of my first story 'This isn't Katy Perry: Part of Me.'_

**I do not own any of these characters.**

Alison was finishing putting extra blankets on her bed when she heard a car in her driveway. Already knowing who it was, she practically flew down the steps to the door, then (like a lady she was) she stood there for about twenty seconds to compose her breathing (didn't want to look too needy) and fix her hair.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. A smile formed on her pink lips when she saw beautiful, breathtaking, magnificent (she could go for hours) creation that is Emily Fields. Her maybe, hopefully, almost girlfriend.

Both girls took a moment to take each other in for a few seconds.

'As much as I like to look at you, are you going to let me inside sometime today?' Emily asked jokingly.

' Sorry,' she smiled sheepishly, ' You look amazing, by the way.'

Emily looked down at herself, she was wearing her usual skintight black jeans with simple light blue blouse and with her usual wavy hair

' Thank you, you look beautiful as well,' she smiled with slightly rosy cheeks

.

The blonde smiled back with equally pink cheeks. ' So I thought we could order take out before we start our movie night, do you have something special in mind you would like?'

' Do you even have to ask me that?' Em looked at Ali like she had grown two heads.

' Okey, pizza it is,' Alison laughed ' you can go to my room and get cosy while I am ordering. Extra cheese and pineapples? '

' You know me so well' brunette responded smiling, gave her a peck on a cheek and walked upstairs, giving Alison one of her favorite views in the world. She always thought that she was more of a boobs person, but Emily's backside was completely out of this world, but if she thought about it, so does her breasts, everything, really. So she came to a conclusion that she just loved everything about her goddess.

Realizing she had spaced a bit too much, she quickly made a call to Em's favorite pizza place and rushed upstairs, where Emily was already lying on her bed, swinging her legs around cheerily.

' Pizza should be here in about twenty minutes. So do you want to argue about which movie we are going to watch or do you want to make out? ' Alison said with a serious face.

They had quite different taste in movies, Emily loved old horror movies and classic, romantic love stories while Ali preferred more action and mystery, so on their Saturday movie nights they always ended up watching two movies or no movies at all.

'Hmm,' Emily made her super serious face with her eyebrows furrowed, making Ali chuckle, ' How about this- you can pick out the first movie, later I will chose the second movie, so this should give us approximately fourteen minutes to make out until our food arrives,' the brunette rambled.

'Wow'

' What?'

' I just realized that we are scheduling, when we are going to make out, how romantic!' Alison fake gushed.

Emily giggled 'Shut up and pick the movie already.'

'Alright, alright. How about this?' she asked, holding up a copy of Sin City 2, ' I heard that Eva's Green boobs look amazing in it plus it is almost like a black and white movie, so you will enjoy it too,' Alison commented.

' Sure, now come on, we have some making out to do,' she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down at Alison.

Blonde jumped on her bed enthusiastically and straddled her mermaid. ' Should I set the timer to make this more romantic or ..?'

Emily just swatted her lightly on backside and kissed her, before she could finish her sentence.

Both of the girls were so focused on each others tongues and mouths that when the doorbell rang, Alison couldn't help but groan disappointed. She'll never get tired of her mermaids kisses.

' Pizza!' Em squealed in delight.

Emily was sitting comfortably on Alison's bed with two opened pizza boxes in front of her smiling maniacally while Alison turned on the movie. When she turned around to join her mermaid, she saw her stuffing a slice of pizza in her mouth already.

' So sexy,' Alison said sarcastically and smiled to let Emily know that she is just playing around.

Emily mumbled something incoherent back while taking another slice. The blonde just grinned fondly and turned her attention to the screen.

After the first half of the movie, both of the girls were stuffed with pizza already. Ali putted the empty boxes on the floor and Emily placed her arm around Alison and got more comfortable to watch the rest of the movie.

' You were right, those boobs really are magnificent,' Em said enthralled, after a while.

Alison looked at the brunette and saw her staring intently at the screen, ' They are, right? Just don't enjoy them too much, babe,' she added.

' Yours are better of course,' Emily replied cutely and gave Alison a peck on a cheek.

They finished the rest of the movie in a silence.

' Okey, my turn to pick a movie,' Em announced.

She picked up The Great Gatsby. ' Oh, my God, you have The Gatsby? That is one of my favorite stories of all time' she gushed excited.

' Really? I didn't know that' Ali wondered out loud intrigued to learn something new about the girl in front of her.

' Yeah. I wish someone could love me as much as Gatsby loved Daisy, even though she was just an undeserving, avaricious bitch,' Emily said thoughtfully with a somber expression in her dark brown eyes.

' Maybe there is someone' Alison said seriously while standing up from her place on the bed and walked over to the other girl.

They haven't said those three magic words to each other yet, at least not out loud, but they knew that they loved each other. Alison stood right in front of her swimmer. She thought that this might be a perfect moment she was waiting for to come clean about her feelings for the other girl, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth, so instead, she grabbed her by the hips and kissed her hard on her plump and oh, so very kissable lips, Emily gasped in a surprise, but soon recovered from her surprise and wrapped her arms around Alisons shoulders.

When the kiss was over, girls continued to stare into each others eyes, gasping for air, with their arms still wrapped around each other and that was one of those moments where they knew, how they felt about each other.

' Okey, so the movie,' Ali cleared her throat.

' Right'

Emily opened the DVD case and frowned when she saw that the disc looked like a plain store brought CD but thought nothing much of it and inserted disc into the player.

' Did you downloaded the movie from the internet illegally?' she asked while laying next to Ali on the bed with remote in her hand.

' What? No, why?' the blonde asked confused.

'Well...' Emily started, but she couldn't finish her sentence when she saw what was on the screen.

' Oh, NO,' Alison exclaimed in shock.

Auditions for a foursome in big, bold and pink letters showed on the screen.

' What is that, Alison?'

' It's not mine, I swear,' blonde tried to defend herself with her face red as a tomato.

' Yeah, right,' Emily said disbelievingly while laughing. ' I didn't know you were into a lesbian porn?' she asked.

' Turn it off,' Alison begged blushing furiously, ' Pleaseee.

'

'No, I want to see what you are watching in your spare time'

'I'll take the empty pizza boxes to the kitchen,' blonde murmured.

Emily pulled her back by waist,' No, Ali, don't go,' Emily pleaded with her big,brown eyes. ' It is kind of hot,' she smirked and started to laugh when Alison tried to stand up again, ' Come on, it is nothing to be embarrassed about,well, maybe just a little bit.'

' Fine' Ali huffed.

' But, seriously, why do you have it?'

Alison blushed again, she couldn't recall a moment in her life where she had blushed that much and hard as right now, not even one her elementary schools graduation concert when her skirt fell down in front of everyone.

' I wanted to know how it was,' she replied shyly.

' Sex?'

' Well, you know, girl sex'

'Oh'

' I didn't want to disappoint you and to be completely clueless on our first time together, so I watched a few videos to learn some, some moves, you know,' she finished embarrassed.

' Ali, princess, you would never disappoint me. Our first time together would have been amazing anyway, because it was with you. Besides, I know you are a fast learner,u' she winked trying to make situation lighter and less awkward for blonde.

' You weren't disappointed, were you?' Alison asked insecure.

' Jesus, of course not, you were amazing and you are getting more and more amazing with each time if that is possible. You really are fast learner.'

' Yeah, I guess, you're right. No one could possibly fake moan so load,' Alison smirked, recovered from her embarrassment, smugly.

'Oh, shut up. Do you wanna watch this?' brunette asked.

' Seriously?'

' Yeah, why not, maybe we could get some new ideas,' Em murmured to herself already watching two girls on a screen grinding with each other on a king sized bed.

' Aha'

The girls on the screen, one brunette and the other blonde, were scissoring now in an every possible position one could think of and Alison realized that she was quickly getting turned on by what was happening on the screen. She looked at Emily who looked back at her biting her lip with her eyes almost black now. The blonde didn't know if she should feel jealous about that or if she was just getting more aroused.

All of a sudden , on the screen, curtains had caught the fire from one of the candles and were slowly (that's weird) burning. Two girls screeched comically. One of them took, conveniently placed, mobile phone from under the pillow and seemed like she was trying to call fire department.

Ali and Em couldn't stop giggling about the hilariously fake scene and acting on screen.

In a movie, after like a minute or so, there was a rapid knocking on the door. Blonde opened the door and two 'firefighters' came into the room, dressed in one of those slutty Halloween fireman costumes.

' You know, this really gives kids the wrong impression on how fast fireman can get to your house,' Alison said trying to keep serious expression on her face, Emily started to giggle uncontrollably and then they both bursted out laughing.

' God, this is just too much' Em said, holding her stomach, which was starting to hurt from laughing too hard and turned off the TV.

' Do you still wanna see the Gatsby?' Alison asked.

Emily looked at her intently and straddled her. She leaned in very closely and huskily whispered in her ear, ' I think I have something more entertaining in mind.'

'Oh, really?' Alison responded quietly.

' Yup. That movie was kind of inspirational, don't you think?'

' Do you want to set fire to my curtains?' Alison whispered in a seductive voice, acting like she didn't know what brunette was talking about.

' Aliii,' Emily whined.

' Sorry. So flaming curtains isn't your kind of thing?'

' No, not really.'

' And what is?'

' Are you trying to ask me about my secret, sexual fantasies?' Em asked getting more serious again.

' Yup.'

' I kind of like being in control'

' Yeah, I noticed,' blonde deadpanned. Her once shy and timid mermaid really was sexy in the sheets. Like tiger, sex goddess, queen of the orgasms kind of sexy in the sheets.

' Well,okey, mine is actually quite simple. I always have wanted to try sex in a car.' she said embarrassed.

' Really,' Alison replied surprised, she had been expecting something more extravagant to be completely honest.

' Yup, boring, I know,' brunette acknowledged,' How about you?'

' Umm, I always wanted to try handcuffs or, you know, any other type of tying up is fine by me,' Ali said hesitantly.

' Really?' Em was intrigued immediately, ' Well, your wish might come true very soon' she smirked, wheels already turning in her head, trying to remember her moms work schedule and figuring out ways to get her house free for an evening.

' Well, that was inspirational,' Ali said, bringing her mermaid out of her daydreaming, turned on again by imagining taking her goddess in a car.

Emily just smirked back and leaned down to kiss her princess deeply. The night is just getting started.

_Should I continue this with one of their fantasies? Let me know!_


End file.
